


Not Okay

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ isn't okay, but she should be.





	Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the characters.

JJ sat at the island in her kitchen waiting for her husband Will to get home from work. She really needed to talk to him. They boys had fallen asleep early. They had gone to the park today with Uncle Spence. She had put her wavy blonde hair in a bun and was wearing grey flannel pj bottoms. Then she threw on of Will's t-shirts. The coffee in her hands was warm and strong. It felt nice going down. "Honey?" She hears Will ask.

"In the kitchen!" She tried to quietly yell, not wanting to wake the boys up.

He walked in and smiled at me. "You okay?" 

I shrug, "I should be." 

He goes and sits by her. "Should be? Explain." He was so good with her. She used to hate when Will pushed her to talk more, but now she was grateful for it. 

"Today was amazing. Nothing went wrong or was bad. I still feel..." What did she feel? Sad? Angry? Tried? "I guess anxious."

He rubs her back knowing that it calms her. "JJ, you know that's normal. You have anxiety and PTSD. Did you hurt yourself in anyway or think about hurting yourself?" 

She shakes her head no. "Not this time." There had been a few cases where JJ had done things where she could've gotten hurt because she was anxious. 

"That's good. Do you want to go to bed now?" 

"Yeah. Can you hold me?" She asks. 

He smiles at her and kisses her forehead. "Of course."


End file.
